


Растворение

by cenelfa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenelfa/pseuds/cenelfa
Summary: Хочется, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось, хочется, чтобы время остановилось, вот в это самое мгновение...





	Растворение

**POV Арми**

Солнце. Прогретый, сухой воздух. Умиротворенная тишина, иногда разбавляемая шелестом листьев над головой, цикадами и отдаленными голосами. И так уже полтора месяца. Полтора ли? Ты потерял счет дням, и считать тебе совершенно не хочется, как и Элио из книги, потому что это автоматически значило, что ты узнаешь, когда съемки закончатся, когда придется расставаться, а ты уже ненавидишь этот момент. Так не хочется даже думать о том, как ты будешь покидать этот невероятный мир, филигранно созданный кастом и съемочной группой, хотя ты уже даже не уверен, в этом ли все дело, или все же сам атмосферный городишко так действует на тебя. Хочется, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось, хочется, чтобы время остановилось, вот в это самое мгновение. Кажется, ты начинаешь думать, как главный герой книги. Юный, чувственный, трепетный парнишка, переживающий первую влюбленность — ты, кажется, тоже ее переживаешь, впервые влюбившись в место, в образ, в заботливо созданный мирок.  
Взгляд натыкается на кудрявую голову, и в голове вновь возникают те же эпитеты: юный, чувственный, трепетный. Мальчишка. _Нет, не мальчишка,_ возражаешь сам себе, _ему двадцать. Нет, все же мальчишка._ Он не повзрослел, по крайней мере, он еще не растерял детскость, и это заметно и в поведении, и в мышлении, и в неловкостях во время обсуждения секса. Он каждый раз смущается, нервно смеется и не знает, куда деть руки и взгляд. Однажды, еще до начала съемок, когда вы каждый день изучали Крема, проводя все время вместе, он рассказал тебе, что готовился к съемкам не только практикуясь в итальянском. Он провел какое-то невероятное количество времени на гейских форумах, читал истории первой любви и первого сексуального опыта, пересмотрел гигабайты порно в попытке представить, что оставалось за кадром, как в книге, так и в сценарии. Он залился краской, едва вывалил на тебя эту информацию, и с того момента навязчивая мысль периодически возникала в твоей голове: он думает об этом, он все еще не закончил экспериментировать. И каждый раз эта мысль вновь и вновь повторялась в твоей голове, когда ты перевоплощался обратно, из влюбленного Оливера в самого себя по вечерам. Это было не так просто, и с каждым проходившим днем отличить себя настоящего от героя становилось все сложней, более того, выходить из образа совершенно не хотелось, потому что он, как этот крошечный мир только для избранных, уже стал частью тебя и отрывать его от себя, чтобы утром вновь примерить, казалось кощунством. И ты знал, что Тимми чувствовал то же самое, и потому все начало путаться: ты забывал, были ли вы на съемках или просто прогуливались по улочкам Крема в свободный день, и внезапно обнимал его, как сделал бы Оливер, и Тимми — или Элио? — без возражений приникал к твоему боку; вы могли сидеть напротив друг друга в кафе, и ты смотрел на него обожающим взглядом, каким смотрел бы Оливер, и Тимми — или все же Элио? — довольно улыбался, а ты вдруг чувствовал прикосновение чужих пальцев к своей щиколотке, и тебя это ничуть не удивляло, наоборот, ты скорее удивился бы отсутствию этого прикосновения; вы целовались — долго, сочно, страстно — и ты не мог вспомнить, снимала ли вас камера, или ты совершенно обезумел, и это совсем не Оливер ласкал Элио, а ты без зазрения совести скользил ладонями по спине Тимми. В такие моменты в твоей голове проскальзывала мысль, что ты не помнишь, где твое кольцо, а оно должно быть, но ты снял его, едва оказался здесь, ведь нещадное итальянское солнце коснулось кожи, едва ты сошел с трапа, а у Оливера не могло быть следа от обручального кольца на пальце. Или все же у тебя его быть не должно, ведь вы «то расставались, то снова сходились», и свадьба только предстоит? А паренек — он здесь, в твоих руках, ненасытный, ранимый, наивный и трогательный, он хочет тебя — постоянно, он любит тебя — безгранично, он льнет к тебе, как если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Иногда, в моменты помутнения рассудка — или все же просветления? — ты просыпаешься, обнимая его хрупкую фигуру, чувствуя пот там, где соприкасаются ваши тела, и думаешь, что что-то не так, тобой овладевает тревога, но потом он просыпается и ворчит, совершенно по-детски бормочет, что ему жарко и _почему бы тебе не убрать ногу,_ потому что его тело _полыхает._ Полыхает — ни больше, ни меньше. И ты убираешь ногу с его бедра и чуть отстраняешься, но далеко отодвинуться не выходит — его кудрявая голова все еще лежит на твоей руке, но это его абсолютно устраивает. И тревога, которая только что беспокоила тебя, остается где-то там, в мыслях спросонья, а тебя занимает открывшийся перед тобой вид по-мальчишески узких плеч и не по-мужски изящной спины. Все остальное скрыто под простыней, и ты, ухмыляясь, позволяешь себе стянуть ее вниз. Он фыркает и помогает тебе, и сам двигается назад, прижимаясь к твоей груди спиной, и теперь он уже совсем не возражает ни против твоих объятий, ни против твоей ноги на его бедре, ни против жарких влажных поцелуев.  
Все запуталось. И чем больше проходит времени, тем отдаленней кажется тот, кто приехал сюда на съемки, и та жизнь, за пределами вашего мирка, все больше начинает казаться нереальной, ненастоящей, выдуманной, и ты злишься, когда тебя отрывают от него во время очередной интимной сцены, потому что он хочет тебя, а ты хочешь его. А еще тебе кажется совершенно недопустимым снимать подобное, потому что это личное, это должно быть только для вас, как бывает по утрам или поздними вечерами. Ты привык к постоянным «Мотор!» и «Снято!», как к рудименту из прошлой ненастоящей жизни, а все эти люди, которые то и дело мельтешат рядом, которые то и дело дают советы или требуют чего-то — они, как москиты, и с ними приходится мириться.  
Морок спадает с тебя, когда Лука, главный москит, говорит, что остались считанные дни, и ты будто пробуждаешься ото сна и понимаешь, что времени здесь, в этом мире, в который ты влюбился, осталось катастрофически мало, и ты видишь, что Тимми — беззаботный, открытый _твой_ Тимми — тоже это понимает, и теперь он не похож на яркий, теплый, резвый солнечный зайчик. И ты точно понимаешь, кто ты и что ты здесь делаешь, но наваждение, точно мираж, не позволяет поверить в жестокую реальность, и ты жадно хватаешься за любую мелочь, лишь бы еще немного впитать в себя этот мир, объединиться с ним в одно целое, как и было на протяжении всего этого времени, когда ты перестал видеть разницу между героем и самим собой.  
И ты, как и Оливер, чувствуешь себя совершенно ничтожно, ужасно, разбито, ты уже горюешь, потому что где-то там тебя ждет жена, но здесь, прямо перед тобой стоит он. И ты пытаешься разглядеть в его глазах доказательство, что все случившееся между вами — это только проявление экспериментальной молодости, но, к своему же облегчению, ты этого не находишь, видя лишь искреннее чувство. Пусть оно останется здесь, пусть вы расстанетесь до самого промотура и наверняка ничего из того, что произошло здесь, в том, другом мире не повторится, но ты счастлив, что вы разделили это чувство. Счастлив, что это случилось. Счастлив, что вы растворились в своих героях, и не потому что иначе все, задуманное в сценарии, правдоподобно воплотить бы не вышло, а потому что здесь, за это короткое время, что навсегда станет частью тебя, с тобой — вами — произошло что-то настолько яркое и живое, что оставит неизгладимый отпечаток на твоем сердце и твоей душе, и Господи Боже, как же ты рад будешь носить эту метку.


End file.
